


Dark

by TheBestRain19



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Smiling Jack, Everyone forgets Jack is a beast in the lore, He reminds them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: Jack takes offence to the new fledgling's treatment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Skelter

Jack looked on as the fledgling walked out of the Last Round. He quite liked this one, really. She has the political sense to not get killed instantly, and the willingness to butcher the idiot who threatens her.

That’s partially why he was so annoyed right now. He invited her to come to the Last Round, and so had Nines. But what does she get when she walks in? 

Skelter. That idiot was taunting her the second she walked through the door, and she, for obvious reasons, just walked out after meeting Nines, probably with a sour taste in her mouth. 

_ Because of these dipshits. _

Jack was never one too involved in the politics, not like Nines was anyway, but he knew how to recruit people. This was not a way to recruit people. Skelter should know it, Damsel should know it, and so should Nines.

With a soft sigh, he strolled over to the bar, toward Skelter. Though he was outwardly calm, he was inwardly seething,  _ boiling  _ really.

“Hey Skelter.”

The man turned and raised his eyebrow, responding, “Yeah?”

“Do you know how to get someone on your side? I really don’t think you do.” Jack questioned and then answered.

Then, seeing Skelter about to open his mouth, continued “What were you thinking going after the kid just then? She’s just doin’ what she got to to survive. She’ll make her own choices when the time comes, and I don’t think you’re helping much.”

Then Skelter couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “She doesn’t exactly seem to worry about going around doin’ LaCroix’s bidding, does she? Besides, so what if I am bein’ a little harsh? You gonna stop me?”

That was a mistake, and Skelter knew it the instant the words left his lips. But the damage had already been done, and he flinched when he looked back at Jack.

The ancilla’s face, which had been fairly neutral, if not a bit annoyed, darkened immensely. His brows furrowed, his eyes seeming to look not  _ at  _ Skelter, but  _ through  _ him. His teeth and fangs were bared slightly, but all of that paled in comparison to the sudden menace radiating off of Jack.

It went beyond simple intimidation, beyond human instinct. Only Kindred could understand their instincts screaming at them like this. The dread that rose up in Skelter made him want to shrink, or to beg for forgiveness. Suddenly, he understood why the Camarilla, for all of their talk of power and authority,  _ feared  _ Jack.

Jack, however, was  _ furious.  _ He was being challenged by a little Neonate who was still giving him lip,  _ despite  _ the support he had given Nines and his crew. His Beast was roaring, clawing just beneath the surface to rip and tear this  _ boy  _ to shreds. His Vitae burned deep in his veins, wanting him to break bones with his Potence and blitz him with Celerity. He held on, however, and leveled a deadly glare at Skelter, asking calmly,  _ too calmly: _

“Is it gonna come to that?”

Skelter, finally finding his self-preservation instincts, shook his head meekly. Jack smiled, then, and went back to his seat to cool down. He wanted a clearer head before he talked to Damsel and Nines.


	2. Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, this was always gonna get violent.

After sitting down for a bit and cooling off, Jack took a deep, unnecessary breath, and went up the stairs. He was  _ not  _ looking forward to dealing with Damsel, and if anything, it was way more likely to get violent with her than Skelter.

He went up, seeing the redhead, crossed arms as usual, and went over to her, clamping down on his Beast hard in preparation for this shitshow.

“Hey Damsel, let’s have a talk.”

She must have seen something in his expression, a seriousness that wasn’t usually present, and so, for once,  _ didn’t  _ start mouthing off.

“Yeah, what is it? Something up!?” She responded, already riling herself up a bit, and Jack already knew this was gonna be a bad conversation. 

“Calm it down, Damsel. I want you to quit pissing around and yellin’ at the kid. She’s doin’ what she’s gotta to survive, she doesn’t need you judging her. Let her form her own opinions, and make her own decisions.”

Jack spoke calmly, yet also firmly when he spoke, hoping that maybe she would listen to someone who clearly knew more than her. Unfortunately, Damsel was more angry than she was open-minded, and her pride would never let him tell her what to do.

“I don’t need you telling me what to do! Quit acting like a cammy, and quit defending the little cape!” She snapped at him, clearly angered. 

He just sighed, and gestured to the back door, “Let’s take this outside, shall we?”

She just glared and followed him out the back, and there was no one there to witness what was about to go down. Thank God for that.

They walked a few paces away from each other, and turned to each other. Damsel bent her knees slightly, arms up and ready to fight, while Jack just stood there. The only sign of him preparing was his arms resting at his sides, his fingers flexing.

Damsel shot forward, undoubtedly employing her Celerity to try and get the first hit in. Jack’s blood flowed and heated, and as the redhead shot toward him, he shot his arm out and grabbed Damsel  _ by the head,  _ holding her by the jaw in his right hand above him. He looked at her and sighed, watching her thrash for a moment, hand muffling what was indubitably a string of curses.

Then, he decided to end this charade. With a very casual flick of his wrist, he tossed her to the side with very little effort. His advanced Potence showed itself then, for though he seemed to not take the fight seriously, Damsel was sent flying into the wall with enough force to send small cracks out, crying out with a disgusting  _ crunch! _

“You done?” He asked, raising a brow. 

She lunged again.

This time, he grabbed her by the throat, completely stopping her, and slamming her into the concrete ground. He looked her in the eyes, and released his Presence, immediately causing her to cower, immobile as she was.

“You’re testing my  _ patience,  _ Damsel.” The words were very quiet, almost whispered, but backed with a deep guttural snarl. 

She was very still.

Then he stood up, releasing her from his iron grip, and grabbed a nearby towel left by Nines. He wiped the dirt off his hands as he spoke, “I’m an ancilla, and I’ve been fighting well over 300 years. Show some respect,  _ childe. _ ”

He tossed the towel over at her, “Clean yourself up.”

That little ordeal done, he gave a smirk as he went to speak with Nines. He felt pretty good tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to portray just how weak young Kindred are compared to Jack. Jack in the lore is a powerhouse, even compared to some Kindred of lower Generation.

**Author's Note:**

> In the lore, Jack is respected and feared everywhere. I wanted to connect that a bit to the game.


End file.
